What now, Johnny?
by MarriedToMrCumberbatch
Summary: Baby and Johnny stay at Kellermans instead of going to their repective homes (The street, for Johnny) Their life at Kellermans. Dedicated to Patrick Swayze. RIP


"Johnny, I don't know when I'm going to see you again?" Baby said quietly so only Johnny would hear.

"Baby, I got my job back, and I'm allowed to live here all year round as I'm homeless. Will you come and live with me here?" Johnny said, matching her volume. Baby was stunned, she obviously wanted to stay with Johnny but she didn't know how her family would react.

"Daddy, I'm staying here." Baby said when her father told her to get in their car. "I'm staying here with Johnny. He lives here now."

"Frances. Baby. It's up to you, but in 3 weeks, I'm not coming to get you." Jake Houseman said to his Youngest daughter.

"I know." Baby said. "But I won't need picking up. I have Johnny. What more could I need?" She said this, put her arm around Johnny and walked towards the main Kellerman's building. Johnny kissed her and whispered

"Thanks, Frances."

"For what?" Baby questioned

"Staying with me. I need you, Baby. You're the only person I have." he replied.

"I love you, Johnny, I'd never leave you for the world." before anyone could say anything else, Max Kellerman stopped them, and asked "What's Frances still doing here? Her family have just left."

"We know, Mr Kellerman." Baby explained "I'm staying here with Johnny. He has no-one else." they walked to Johnny's cabin without saying another word. They sat on the bed and looked at each other. Baby's belongings were sitting in the corner.

"Lets hope that your belongings are the only things that end up in the corner!" Johnny joked as he got up to put some record on. He and Baby started dancing. Their song came on. They both started singing. they started to sway. Baby rested her head on Johnny's chest.

"I Love you." she said softly as the record ended.

"I love you too." Johnny said as they started to jive. Let's Twist again by Chubby Checker was

playing and Baby had been practicing her jive with Lisa. Johnny twirled Baby around so much that she fell over and onto the bed when they stopped. She looked at the clock standing up against the wall. 7pm.

"We should go and eat." she said. She grabbed her cardigan from the chair that had been pushed to the corner of the room and took Johnny's hand. They walked to the dining hall and sat down at a table. They chatted before walking down the other end of the room to the buffet for the staff members who never left. It was 3 weeks until Kellerman's opened again. Baby and Johnny had the dance studio for 3 solid weeks. They finished eating and went back to their cabin. It was 2 weeks until Baby's birthday, and a week and a half until Johnny's. They laid on the bed, side by side and talked until they fell asleep.

They woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed. They got changed, as they were still wearing their clothes from the day before. They went to breakfast and then to the studio. They danced until lunch, and danced until dinner. They had dinner with Mr Kellerman and then walked around the park for a while, talking.

"What will I do when the park opens again?"

"You can help me. Changing records and keeping me amused when I'm not busy." Johnny said. He really didn't want the resort to open again. He wanted to spend the rest of his life in his cabin and the dance studio with Baby. They walked back to their cabin and carried on with their same conversation. Baby didn't want the resort to open either. They were woken the next morning by someone banging on their door. Johnny got out of bed and opened the door a little way, not exposing Baby to the cold morning air. It was Lisa. Johnny let her in and she climbed into Bed on Baby's side. She hugged her sister and they kept their arms around each other as they talked. Lisa had been kicked out, as she was moving out before marriage. Their parents were strict like that. The three of them stayed in the cabin all day, and they found Lisa an empty one nearby. That evening, Johnny and Baby were lying in bed with their arms around each other. They were talking about what was to become of their lives.


End file.
